Esuna Veliar
__NOEDITSECTION__ |Die Waise}} ---- Intro "Sternenlicht, Sternenlicht nimm mich mit." "Wenn ich jetzt aufgebe, kommt Frau Drachin und holt mich!" Aktuell Sie scheint viel das Tanzen zu üben, man sieht sie häufiger dabei. Auch hält sie sich jetzt viel in der Kelchkuppe auf. * Name: Esuna Veliar * Ingame: Esuna Veliar * Rasse: Miqo'te | Mondstreuner * Geschlecht: weiblich * Geburtstag: 24. Sonne im 6. Schattenmond * Alter: 15 aber bald 16 * Größe: 149 * Gewicht: Das fragt man nicht! * Gottheit: Menphina * Geburtsort: Unbekannt * Heimat: Keine bestimmte Aussehen Gestalt Im Grunde ist sie wohl eine etwas klein geratene Miqo'te. Zu dem kommt die wohl schon sehr bleiche, prozellanfarbene Haut und ein eher schmächtiger Körper, dass man glatt denken könnte sie wäre krank oder auch schwach. Esuna besitzt außerdem eher weniger weibliche Rundungen und wird häufig als "flach wie ein Brett" betitelt. Aber das könnte auch an dem Alter liegen. Sie ist gerade mal 15 Jahre alt und wirkt auch sonst eher kindlich/jugendlich. Jedoch erkennt man nicht viel davon, da sie meistens sich mit Kleidung verhüllt. Ihr Schweif wirkt flauschig, weich und wippt meistens im Takt zu Liedern, die sie aber wohl nur in ihrem Kopf hören kann. Ihr Gesicht dagegen wirkt eher rundlich. Mitten darin sitzen zwei große Kulleraugen in unterschiedlicher Färbung. Denn das Linke ist Hoffnungsgrün und das Rechte Himmelblau, doch haben beide ein Funkeln und zeigen Wärme. Feine, lange und schwarze Wimpern umranden diese Augen. Darunter befindet sich eine zwar kleine, aber ziemlich spitze Nase. Schmale Lippen, die meist ein Lächeln formen, vollenden das Gesicht. Schneeweißes, schulterlanges Haar, mit einen ziemlichen fransigen Pony, der die Augen leicht verdeckt, vollenden die kleine Miqo'te. Die Haare sind gewachsen und der Haarreifen weichte zwei Knoten. Gewand Meist trägt sie halbhohe Schuhe, mit Gummisohlen, die sie sehr leise machen. Daraus kommen schwarze Kniestrümpfe, die sie immer mal wieder richten muss. Einen schwarzen Rock, der knapp über den Knien endet folgt darauf. Über den Rock, trägt sie eine schwarze, langärmlige Bluse mit einen hohen Kragen. Sollte sie es je jemanden zeigen, so befindet sich unter diesen Kragen ein weißes Seidenhalsband mit einem silbernen Verschluss vorn. Am Kragen trägt sie eine große graue Schleife. Über all dem trägt sie eine weiße Jacke mit zwei Taschen vorn. Unten an dieser hängt ein kleiner Kristall. Leider kann man an den Ärmeln sehen, dass die Bluse wohl zu groß ist, denn sie schaut etwas hervor. Abgerundet wird dieses Bild mit einem perlmutfarbenen Haarreifen, der bei bestimmter Lichteinstrahlung bunt schillert. Eine mittelgroße Umhängetasche trägt sie dazu noch quer. Alles in allen wirkt sie sehr gepflegt. Die Haare immer ordentlich gekämmt und die Kleidung immer sauber und ohne Löcher. Doch auch wenn sie zwei weitere Kleider besitzt, so trägt sie meistens das. Trägt zur Zeit viel einen kuschligen Mantel mit roten Verzierungen und einen mittellangen Rock. Sowie eine Altrose im Haar Besitz Sie besitzt nicht wirklich viel und alles was sie besitzt, trägt sie immer mit sich herum. Am Leib & von Wert In ihren Jackentaschen findet man einige Gil, ein kleines Glöckchen aus Eisen, manchmal einige Zettel und viele viele Knöpfe. In ihrer Umhängetasche befindet sich fast ihr sämtliches Hab und Gut. Ein Kleid, Bürste, Seife in einer Dose, ein Notizbuch, eine Schreibfeder, ein kleines Fass mit Tinte, zwei Bücher, in einer kleinen Schachtel mit roten Samt umhüllt eine einfache Spieluhrmechanik, eine Nadel und einige Papierbänder. Auch befinden sich in einer kleinen Dose zwei Ketten mit filigranen Gliedern. Eine ist silber und trägt einen Mondanhänger, die andere ist golden und trägt einen Sonnenanhänger. Verhalten Geliebt & Gehasst Sie liebt Luftschokolade, Kuchen, Gebäck, Minztee und Säfte, damit macht man ihr immer Freude. Auch hat sie einen komischen Hang zu Spielsachen und Kuscheltieren. Aber am aller liebsten hat sie kleine Tiere und Drachen. Sie mag überfüllte Plätze nicht so, andere die viel zu schnell aufgeben und auch beobachtet zu werden. Stärken & Schwächen Sie kann über sich lachen und lacht auch gern, auch ist sie eine Frohnatur, ehrlich (machmal zu ehrlich), hoffnungsvoll und gibt nicht so schnell auf. Sie ist geduldig und kann sich sehr leise bewegen. Was sie gern benutzt um ihren Halbbruder aus zu spionieren. Probleme hat sie dagegen mit Zahlen und Rechnen, wenn es die 10 überschreitet (Finger reichen nicht mehr). Auch hat sie Probleme mit Chocobos, mit zeichnen und malen. Kochen kann sie auch nicht, wenn sie es probiert, dann ist es wohl eher vergiften. Eleganz ist auch keine Stärke die sie ihr Eigen nennen kann. Wünsche & Ängste Ihr großes Ziel ist es, einmal die größte und stärkste Schwarzmagierin auf ganz Eozea zu werden. Auch wenn sie noch nicht wirklich gut darin ist. Spinnen und lebendige Fische sind ihr ein Graus, genauso männliche Au'Ra, die machen ihr riesige Angst. Fähigkeiten Legende ★★★★★ Meisterhaft ★★★★☆ Außergewöhnlich ★★★☆☆ Gut ★★☆☆☆ Durchschnittlich ★☆☆☆☆ Grundkenntnisse ☆☆☆☆☆ Untalentiert Kognition Sie beherscht das Lesen und schreiben, sie schreibt sogar ab und an kleiner Gedichte und Verse. Sie kann Notenlesen, kann aber kein Instrument spielen. Auch meint sie von sich, eine gute Sängerin zu sein. Ausser sie ist aufgeregt, dann trifft ein Nagel den Schiefer. Ebenfalls ist sie der Sprache mächtig und ist auch wenig auf den Mund gefallen. Selbstversorgung Essen gehen ist auch Selbstversorgung! Handwerk Fast völlig Talentfrei. Sie kann Bänder für die Spieluhrmechanik lochen. Angriff & Verteidigung Sie übt, auch wenn sie noch nicht wirklich ein Talent entwickelt hat. Ihr Eiszauber ist vielleicht gerade mal mächtig genug, ein Glas mit Wasser ab zu kühlen und kleine Eiskristall darin entstehen zu lassen. Der Feuerzauber reicht nicht mal um eine Kerze an zu zünden. Beziehungen Legende ❉ Famile ♥ Partner ♠ Gefühle ♣ Anziehung ♦ Freundschaft ✛ Geschäft ▪ Namen gemerkt ▴ Positiv ▸ Neutral ▾ Negativ ∼ Unklar ¤ Feindlich �� Kontaktperle † Verstorben Geliebt * Ein Hase (wirklich ein Hase/Tier) - Auch wenn du wegläuft, bist du mein ein und alles! * Rodafrian - Mein Halbbruder Gemocht * Yuki Yung - Die Dame aus dem Amnesia * Sakura Mitsusawa - Dich mag ich! Bekannt * Rikkard Core - wir haben unseren Plan! * Slavko - ein echt schüchterner Künstler, hoffentlich hör ichbald etwas von ihm * Die Lalafell aus dem Sternenbund - ich mag sie Ungemocht * (folgt) Erinnert * Frau Veliar - Eine Hochländern, die Leiterin des Waisenhauses, wird auch liebevoll "Frau Drachin" genannt. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Sie wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf, scheinbar wurde sie als Säugling ausgesetzt. Aktuell Sie scheint viel hin und her zu reisen, schaut sich Orte und Gegende an. In jedem Detail entdeckt sie angeblich einen Zauber. Wie der Wasserfall im Tiefen Wald, der ihrer Meinung nach einen Regenbogen zaubern kann. Sie befasst sich auch mit dem Äther weben, scheint auch große Resserven zu haben. Leider ist sie darin ziemlich ungeschickt. Gerade was das Ätherreisen betrifft, so wollte sie mal nach Gridania reisen und landete in Ishgard. Gerüchte Oft gehört * Wird häufig beim Lesen gesehen. * Wird auch häufiger bei den Thaumaturgen gesehen. * Sie scheint häufig irgendwelche Melodien zu summen. * Wurde auch beobachtet, wie sie im laufen gelesen hat und dann gegen Wände oder Bäume gestoßen ist und hinfiel. * Wurde gesehen, als sie auf den Schienen am Kohlestaubbahnhof balancierte. Seltener * Sie probierte mal das Tanzen, hat aber damit eher Schaden angerichtet. Einige Teller und Gläser hat sie dadurch auf dem Gewissen. Rar (Bitte vorher fragen) * Chocobos scheinen sie nicht zu mögen, sie werfen sie jedesmal ab und drehen sich weg. * Lief mal einen Mann nach, der ein Säckchen mit Gil verlor. Doch der stieg auf einen Manaschnitter und flog weg. Sie hing noch daran fest und flog ungewollt mit. So laut hat man wohl noch niemanden schreien gehört. * Scheint Drachen sehr zu mögen und scheint sogar mit einem Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben. Von Spielern (Neue Gerüchte erwünscht!) * "ZITAT" - NAME Galerie Das_Notizbuch_mit_Feder_(Bitte_häßliche_Couch_ignorieren).jpg Schriftprobe.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 150935.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 152855.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 151603.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 155108.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 155237.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 153414.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 161625.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 161247.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 161336.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 161110.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 155530.jpg Ffxiv 02102017 160834.jpg ffxiv_28012018_024511.jpg ffxiv_28012018_024356.jpg OOC Kommunikation * Anspielen und anschreiben via /tell * Oder meine anderen Charaktere: Allysie Doplin, Rodafrian Veliar, Lillusia Talon, Melo'to Rhonas, Alen Barton Credits * Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. * Für den Inhalt dieser Seite ist der jeweilige Spieler verantwortlich, der diesen Charakter spielt. * Die Rechte der bearbeiteten Screenshots liegen bei "Final Fantasy XIV" und "Square Enix" __notoc__ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te